Two Boys, One Girl
by samdakid709
Summary: Sarada has two dates, but they are at the same place and time. What happens when she chooses the wrong boy? Sorry, bad at summaries. This is my first story. #oneshot I can do a sequel with chapters if you guys want. It will probably be about the relationship after this.


Two Boys, One Girl

IT was a normal day in the hidden leaf village. all was right with the world except for one girl.

The girl had midnight black hair, onyx eyes, red glasses. She was fairly thin, compared to her best friend ChoCho.

¨ Sarada! Hiiiiiiii!¨ screamed a blonde kid from across the road.

Sarada sighed, another day in her life was going to be spent dealing with this bullcrap.

¨Boys… are… stupid...¨

Sarada and her teammate walked towards where they said they would meet Konohamaru-sensei and mitsuki. Boruto glanced at Sarada, this was probably the first time he looked at her without actually arguing with her about something. He admired her amazing beauty for a few seconds until Sarada punched him in the face.

¨What the hell was that for?!" Boruto exclaimed before jumping to his feet, Sarada gave him another death glare. Boruto knew he had to apologise otherwise he was gonna die. But wait, since when did he ever apologise? and why apologise to _her_?

Sarada then started blushing and said ¨just don't look that intensely at me okay?¨. Boruto looked at her for a second, he was about to say sorry but then.

Sarada POV

¨RASENGAN¨ a voice screamed. I turned around and saw Konohamaru using rasengan to impress some kids. Boys really are stupid. I looked over my shoulder at Boruto, i could tell something was wrong, he wasn't usually quiet. Never Mind him, since when did i care about that loser? maybe when you fell in love with him! wait… WHAT!

(time skip to 5 pm)

After we went home, i got changed in my room then went downstairs for dinner. As usual, Papa wasn't home today. ¨Sarada, after you do the dishes i want to talk to you¨ Sarada´s mum said. I agreed to her suggestion and went to wash the dishes. A few minutes later the phone rang.

Sarada: Hello?

?: Hi, Can i speak with Sarada?

Sarada: This is Sarada, who are you?

?: It's me, Boruto

Sarada: Oh, so why did you call?

Boruto: i need to ask you something

Sarada: if you propose to me again, i swear…

Boruto: Well…

Sarada: Just ask the question, i'm kinda tired

Boruto: Will you… go on a date with me?

Was i really hearing what i just heard? Boruto Uzumaki, son of the hokage, my teammate, was asking me out on a date!

Sarada: yeah sure

Boruto: YESSS! meet me at ichiraku ramen at 5

Sarada: Ok

Boruto: bye

Sarada: Bye

i hung up the phone and ran up to my room, i was so excited! A date with BORUTO! Finally, i can tell him… wait, tell him what? That i like him? Hell no!

after mentally arguing with myself, i got an email from mitsuki saying,

¨Sarada, if i was there in person, i'd give you the flowers i bought for you while doing this but dad isn't letting me leave the house. So i was wondering, would you go on a date at 4:50 at ichiraku's ramen?¨

it was so cute, i had to say yes. after we finished chatting i then realised something. Both dates were at the same time, in the same place. the only word in my head right now was… shit…

the next day i turned up at ichirakuś ramen. Mitsuki was already waiting for me there and got us two bowls of ramen. after a while we started feeding each other, laughing about stuff, and then he leaned in to kiss me. With his lips pressed against mine, i couldn't hold back, it just felt so right.

Boruto POV

I ran to Ichirakuś ramen, i was late yet again. Dad told me ¨never make a girl wait¨, well oops i guess. Today was the day i was going to tell her how i feel. i was dressed in dads old jacket and i wore my forehead protector. With the flowers i bought for Sarada in my hand i kept running. But then i stopped, she was already there, looking as beautiful as ever. But she was with Mitsuki, kissing him deeply. I immediately dropped the flowers and bolted out of there as fast as the flying thunder god jutsu. I cried as i ran, i just couldn't believe that she was kissing _him_ on _our_ date! I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER! i ran up to my room and mourned. it felt like my heart had been torn in two.

Sarada POV

I heard something drop so i stopped kissing with Mitsuki, i saw a bouquet of flowers on the floor with my name on it and Boruto running. I got up and began to chase him, he must've seen me kiss mitsuki, he must be heartbroken. he turned on the corner and kept running but as soon as i got to the corner, he was already out of sight.

I woke up the next day, i still felt bad about boruto but Mitsuki came and comforted me. My boyfriend came and greeted me at the door.

¨Ready for our mission today?¨, he asked. ¨Yup" i replied.

He kissed my forehead and then we were off. I saw Boruto talking to Konohamaru-sensei, but i could see his tears as he turned to face me and Mitsuki. He wiped his tears and screamed at me ¨WHAT? IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE? DIDNT THINK SO!¨. Yup, he was still mad. ¨Calm down Boruto!¨ Konohamaru-sensei said calmly, and with that, Boruto turned away from us. He couldn't even Bear to look at me. During the mission, Konohamaru-sensei paired me up with Boruto while he and Mitsuki went the other direction. Our mission was to locate Hokage-sama´s kunai that he got from Lord fourth. Boruto ran ahead of me, the only things he said where: ¨Can your sharingan see anything?¨ and ¨let's take a break¨. During our break, we saw the kunai in the branch of a nearby tree, he took it to Lord Seventh and went home.

3rd person POV

Boruto has had enough of his life, the one person he fell in love with was with his other teammate. Did she even seriously accept his date or was she just joking around? he didn't even know anymore. However, in the uchiha residence, Sarada was talking with her mom about the situation. Her mom's advice was to go talk to Boruto about it. So she did. She went to his house, went up to his room.

Boruto POV

I heard a quiet knock on the door. Dammit Mom, i told you to not bother me. ¨MOM! I SAID I DIDN'T WANT DINNER OKAY?¨ i shouted, but the voice that replied wasn't my mum, it was Sarada. She came in explaining that she only wanted to talk. ¨I know you must be heartbroken because of me but i really hate seeing you like this.¨ she told me. How i hated how she tried to understand what i felt. That little… ¨i just hope we can still be friends¨, she continued. Still be friends? Really? We can't go back to being just friends anymore. goddammit.

¨just go away, or else¨ i said in anger, i didn't mean to, it just came out. seeing my anger, she replied with ¨Just because nobody loves you, doesn't mean you have to ruin my love for Mitsuki!¨

I couldn't believe my ears, i do have someone who loves me, Papa, Mama, Himawari, umm… Papa… he's right, nobody loves me. I began to weep.

Sarada POV

Boruto cried after what i just said, i probably shouldn't have said it that way but it was the truth. Somehow, i didn't want Mitsuki anymore, the only feeling i felt was regret. I realised that i didn't love Mitsuki, it was Boruto all along. And now i broke his heart even more. Whats wrong with me? i hated myself so i decided to go tell my bestfriend ChoCho. ¨ChoCho, i just made the biggest mistake of my life¨, i told her as i ran out of Boruto´s house, ¨Even though i thought i was in love with Mitsuki, i never did, Chocho i love...¨. ¨FOOD¨, ChoCho screamed, again, wrong time for that. ¨NO! I love Boruto!¨, i said. ChoCho looked at me with a calm expression, i told her what happened and how i too was heartbroken. She told me this. ¨Both of us have known Boruto all our lives, he could've chosen any of his fangirls (being the son of the Hokage, he's unsurprisingly popular) but he chose to fall in love with you, his teammate, his mentor's daughter, his best friend and then you kissed Mitsuki. I can see why he's so sad. So wait until he calms down and then tell him¨. and with that, she was gone.

I heard footsteps, coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Boruto. He had torn his clothes in agony, he had crossed out the symbol of Konoha on his forehead protector and he carried his mission bag, the one he takes when our missions are over a few days. I already knew what he was doing, Papa did it when he was young. Boruto Uzumaki was making himself a rogue Ninja. I chased after him until he got to the gates of the village.

¨STOP BORUTO!¨ i cried, i was tearing up so much, i didn't want him to leave. He turned and faced me…

3rd Person POV

Boruto: What the hell do you want? shouldn't you be with your Boyfriend?

Sarada: Boruto, i now know i made a mistake, i shouldn't have kissed Mitsuki and i shouldn't have said the things i said to you

Boruto: Why? Why are you telling me this now?

Sarada: Because Boruto (by this point she was on her knees crying) I… Love you…

Boruto was surprised by this, she loved him? he felt so happy, he knew she wasn't lying and he knew he still loved her. He walked over to Sarada Uchiha, and kissed her on the lips. ¨Sarada, i love you too¨ he said. Then the two of them stayed in each other's arms until morning.

Sarada POV

I woke up to something poking my cheek. A voice kept saying ¨wake up sleepyhead¨. I got up and saw Boruto with a smile on his face. I was on his bed and he brought food for the two of us. He explained he carried me up here and made the breakfast just for me. We then walked to Mitsuki´s house, hand in hand to tell him what was going on. The door was answered by a man with pale skin wearing a kimono with a purple rope belt. It was none other than Lord Orochimaru. Mitsuki came and we explained it to him, it was kinda awkward though because Orochimaru was listening to. Mitsuki was actually okay with it and told us he had fangirls in school anyway. Me and Boruto took a tour around the city, we bumped into the Hokage and he gave us his blessing. Then my dad, he was okay with it since he had grown fond of Boruto during their training sessions, mostly because he was a lot like Naruto when he was young. At the end of the day, we sat atop Hokage rock and watch the sun set over the village. I turned and faced Boruto and said ¨Boruto, I love you, Baka¨. to which he replied, ¨Love you too, teme¨. We both then shared a passionate kiss that I´ll never forget…

Boys really are Stupid.


End file.
